Emeraldwing Academy
History The Emeraldwing Academy was founded by Jacob Strecker after the closure of his previous institute, the Vastrungen University; however, he was not without help. With the aid of the Plagueshifters, primarily Arch Druid Iktome Wildmane, a merge was agreed upon. The Academy would house the Plagueshifters and they would, in turn, help Jacob acquire the numbers and funds he so desperately needed. Recruitment Due to scripting errors that I can't quite fix yet, please see the Moon Guard realm forums for our recruitment information. Please note, most of this information has been posted in this page already. OOC Information General Information: '''At its heart, Emeraldwing Academy is a heavy-roleplaying (RP) guild based around the idea of a nearly-tuition free academy. This academy accepts all students, provided that they show promise in aiding the academy in some way, thus 'paying' their tuition. Due to the nature of an RP guild, characters may be kicked out the academy due to IC or OOC issues. However, these issues are kept entirely separate; for example, if Strecker were to remove a character for IC reasons, my relationship with them wouldn't be affected. '''Guildchat and OOC Channel: Guildchat in Emeraldwing Academy is IC, taking place over the various communication devices (including imbued pendants, mechanical gadgets, etc.). However, it also takes place at the guild's "main campus" in Dalaran. Our OOC channel, AVOOC, is open for any guild member (or guild ally, once-member, etc.) to join. You aren't required to, but if you'd like to easily interact with members on an OOC basis, AVOOC is likely the best option. Website and Contact Information: If you would like information on the guild, please contact any of our members in-game, via mail, whisper, or even RP with them. If you would like to get in contact with me personally, either email me in-game or at pikpikbak@gmail.com. Email is generally the best way to get ahold of me, as I go AFK randomly. If you would like more information on the guild, please go to our Guildlaunch website. Classes and Events Events normally take place throughout the week, normally in the evening. I will also advertise other events (guild events, such as the Unruly Marketplace; or social events, such as the Burning Tusk Tavern) if I have the chance. All events, ours or not, will be noted in the calendar. Classes: Classes are held throughout the week and include topics of various interests; if a member wishes to have a class made, they only need to speak to an officer, who can get you on the right path. Combat Training: Taking a slightly more combative slant than normal classes, combat training events will be real exercises in the field. A higher level character will oversee a group of lower levels as they brave the instructor's trials. Sieges: PVP or PVE, we'll get to doing various raids. Due to Wrath's ten-man raid style, this will be much, much easier than attempting anything in the days of Burning Crusade. Meetings: At a pre-determined location, the University shall meet for roughly one hour to discuss issues (IC). Socials: A less-than-formal meeting, used for casual purposes. Things of this nature include holiday parties (Such as Hallow's End or the Feast of Winter Veil), simple outings to exotic locales, and the like. = Ranks = Freelancer:''' The basic rank in the guild that you need to bypass to get out of the introductory phase. '''Apprentice: A rank achieved by choosing a focus in the guild, then being promoted in a promotion ceremony. Artisan: With decent activity, or even donating material goods to the guild or the members within it, you may be promoted to this rank. Educator: The educators are the basic staff and instructors of the Academy; when promoted to educator, you have the power of a low-level officer. Educators are responsible for keeping track of members, making events, and handling disputes, if possible. Foreman: The Foreman, in addition to leading the Mercantile focus, watches over the guild bank, and encourages donating. The Foreman can also help one with professions and items and can access any tab of the bank. Head of Studies: The lead figure in the Academia focus, the Head of Studies provides information on lore ICly and OOCly, By classes ICly, and by answering lore questions OOCly, they are likely to know much about the guild, secondly to only the Headmaster. High General: The High General is in leadership of the Combat focus, in which raiding takes place, other guilds and friends taking part in the raids is probable as well. The High General also tends to know about tactics for PVP, PVE, and more. Dean: The secondary guild leader, who will take the Headmaster's place should he be inactive. When it comes to power and authority within the guild, the Dean is essentially another Headmaster. Headmaster: The lead figure in the guild as a whole, the Headmaster is the only rank in the guild that can demote or remove someone. The Headmaster always tries to be fair, so he/she will ask for feedback on a rule if it is deemed useless or worse, unfair, the Headmaster may ask for feedback from the members of the guild. Guild Bank (Coming) Category:Horde Guild